Always My Number One
by PopPrincess9500
Summary: She cried for every mistakes she made and for all the hurt she had been thru. So what if she went down the wrong path, to me that just made her like the rest of us. To me she would always be my number one... Niley Story
1. Chapter 1: Always My Number One

_**Always Second Best**_

Time has past since I had last held her like I currently was, three whole years to be exact. Life has been way to harsh to her, and I knew she finally had enough. How did I now this? Maybe it has to do with the fact I'm current rubbing her back as she sobs and cusses at life. People think she is a lost cause, but to me she is simply on the wrong path and now it's my job to lead her to the right. I rest my head on hers and try to calm her down with no success might I say. My heart fills with pain as I see her so weak and helpless, she is never been this broken before. I always thought of her as the strong one, the one who was always better than all the rest of us. But now I realize she is human just like the rest of us in this crazy business called Hollywood. Who am I talking about you ask? The one and only Miss. Miley Ray Stewart.

It had been an hour since I had come over after a desperate voice was heard thru my phone's speaker in the middle of the night. I had found her curled on the couch in the dark clinging to a picture frame like her life depended on it. Once I rushed over and sat down she immediately dug her head into my chest and continued to let the waterworks fall from her blue gray eyes. I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong but gave up half an hour later after realizing she just need to be held nothing more. So I sat there and let her crumbled down like she never has before. I will be the first to say that I was shock when I saw her so sad and depressed. This was Smiley Miley we were talking about, she's the strong, independent, unbreakable almost immortal human being I have ever met. She doesn't let anyone take her down, I was one of the first who tried. I broke her heart, but she made the best of it and wrote a number one single who was full of the truth even if I have repeatedly denied it.

Another hour later and her breathing slowed showing that sleep had overtaken her body. I shifted only for her to cuddle deeper into me and prevent me from leaving her side. I starred at her and noticed the dark rings around her eyes that told me this wasn't the first time she had been up all night. Eventually, the sun rose and I managed to get out of her grip. I stood up and walked over to the piano by the window that overlooked the backyard. The black piano was covered in music sheets and old pictures. Three picture caught my attention, maybe it was due to the fact they had been torn in half. The first one was a picture of the whole Stewart family. The second one was one of Miley and Liam with their dogs. The final picture was the one that confused me, it was Demi and Miley on the set of Send It On. They were playing music, Miley on the guitar and Demi sat on the piano bench. Why would Miley rip a picture of her best friend?

"You're confused," she stated with that sleepy angel like voice, you know the one that I never could say no to. I turned around and saw her sitting up with her legs crossed Indian style. I spoke "I thought you were sleeping?" She shrugged and said, "I couldn't sleep anymore," I starred at her while she starred at the torn up pictures in my hands, like they were evil and had the power to break her. It took me a few minutes to realize that my girl was scared of these pictures I had in my hand. I took a step closer to her and she froze which make her look like a statue she never took her beautiful blue gray eyes off the pictures. I automatically put the pictures down on top of the shiny black piano and put my hands up in surrender. Miley finally looked at me and smiled softly, "Sorry I'm kinda tired and a bit distracted..." Her eyes flashed to the pictures before looking back at me.

I sighed in sadness, "Mi, you don't have to pretend your okay. I know you and your hurt. I've never seen you this hurt before and it scares me to death. Your Smiley Miley, the girl who doesn't let anything break her down. But wanna know what scares me more? It's the fact that I'm afraid the reason your hurt is because you love people unconditionally. You love people who don't really have the ability to love you back." I waited for her reaction but got nothing except her looking away. I sighed and spoke, "What's going on in the mind of yours, Mi?" She looked at me and sighed, "Have you ever felt like you were always second best to a person? Like no matter what you do you will never be good enough?" I was confused, yet curious. Miley was always number one to everyone. Number one friend, number one sister, number one daughter, number one artist, and number one lover. Miley was never second best.

She signed before walking out the french doors that lead to the backyard, I trailed behind her and leaned on the door frame. I watched her interact with the her dogs and got frustrated with her mysterious actions. I sighed, "Mi, come on talk to me. You know you have never been second best to anyone. Your one of a kind, no one can ever replace you." She signed and curled up on the outdoor couched, I walked over and sat besides her. "It all started after my parents announced their divorce a few years back. It made me want to show the world that I wasn't this clueless kid, that you could walk over. But things got out of hand... I got out of hand. I don't wanna be known as a pothead. But I can't stop Nick. I tried so hard but I just can't!" She put her heads in between her hands, "It helped to take my mind off my fucked up life, but now that I want to make everything right they don't want anything to do with me. I made a huge mistake, I get that but all I want is my old life again." She started to sob and I couldn't help but pull her into my lap and rock her like she was a baby. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I have always wanted you, you have always been my number one. Baby, your something that no one can ever forget. Trust me I have tried one to many times, yet here I am. Your a drug yourself, Mi. Once someone spends time with you, they can't let you go. It's simply impossible." She shook her head in denial before looking up at me, "That's not true. They all replace me at whether they know it or not. I'm not as special as you think. So maybe my replacements aren't exactly like me but they still fill in that hole I leave. Everyone always finds someone that is close enough if not better than I am. It always happens and it always will happen."

I shook my head as I remember how stubborn she was. I sighed and lifted her head to meet my eyes. "Trust me when I tell you there is no one that can replace you and just forget you. I have been on that side, I still am. I dated so many girls and yet here I am coming back to you, like I always do. Your right I have tried to replace you and you have no idea how I have failed so many times. With Delta I thought she was gonna be the one and she was...for awhile that is. She had blue eyes, long hair even if it wasn't as beautiful as yours." I ran my hand thru her short blond hair, "She was passionate about music like you or so I thought until I realize she was just passionate about the fame. After nine months it made me realize I couldn't find anymore you in her and broke it off. I realized no one has those blue eyes with just a tiny bit of gray in them, no one has that soft hair you used to have and mostly no one is as passionate as you. Once you take interest in something you give it your all and sometimes that's a bad thing. Because when that thing lets you down, it makes you break and feel like crap." She looked at me with those glassy blue gray eyes and nods. Her bottom lip trembled and her blink trying to keep the tears in, "It's okay to cry, it shows your human." She burst into tears and buried in her head in my neck.

The tears keep on going for awhile, I just held her and let her take out all those emotions. I noticed her tears soften and the shivering began. I looked up at the sky and noticed the dark gray clouds threatening to pour water on us, "We should go inside it's getting pretty ugly out here." She looked up at the sky a frowned before standing up and offering me her hand. I took it and noticed how you could practically feel all her bones thru her skin, unable to hid my frown before she noticed and quickly let go of my hand. I sighed, "Remember when you used to be so confident in your own body. Not this skin, fat less body. The one that had curves in all the right places and didn't care if she ate more than I did on our first date." Miley sighed and walked inside and up the stairs to the east wing. I knew this path like the back of my hand, heck I was in this house more than I was in my own. I stopped suddenly so that I wouldn't run into Miley. Confused I was wondering why she hadn't gone into her bedroom, "Mi, why are we standing outside your bedroom door?" She sighed before softly saying, "I haven't been in here since I kicked my parents out. It's like this room holds the daughter they loved no mater what, not the one who destroy her family when she tried to live her dream. It hurts knowing that your the cause of your parents relationship failing. The cause of your young sister having to chose who she loves more and wants to live with until she's of legal age. I thought maybe with you here, I would have the courage to actually open the door. You know since so much of us is in that room." She smiled softly at the memories and I couldn't help but smile along with her, "Come on, I will be right here beside you." I said while rest my hand on her small back. She took a breath and slowly raised her hand to the doorknob. I whispered, "It's okay, I'm right here." She turned the knob and slowly open the door with a bit of hesitation, but she went thru with it.

We walked into the room and I couldn't help but smile as all the memories flooded my mind. Miley walked a bit head of me to the bulletin board over her desk. I followed her and looked at all the pictures of her family and friends. Unconsciously I raised my hand to touch the picture of us at the age 13. It was June 11, 2006 and we both wore matching grins and horrible outfits. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the younger version of us, Mile giggled quietly next to me. "We looked so stupid there huh?" She shook her head before replying, "We were innocent that's all. I wished we were still like that. Don't you?" I nodded and she sighed before going to undo her bed and lay down. I watched as she cuddled up to the pillow and patted the spot next to her signaling me to join her and I did.

Miley looked me straight in the eyes and sighed, "You look so confused. I guess I should explain my breakdown shouldn't I?" I nodded sheepishly and watched as she took at deep breath. "Last night I got a call from Taylor. You could tell she wasn't in the right state of mind but she still spoke the truth. She told me how even though she is Selena's best friend, Demi will always pick Selena over me. She also said that Liam never loved me and was just using me to gain fame. I couldn't help but take it to heart and see the truth behind her drunken words. She's right I lost everything because I was to busy getting high and not realizing what was happening in front of me." I tried to protest but she shook her head, "Don't. We both know she's right. I was so mad when I realized that she speaking the truth I spent hours looking thru pictures until I got to those three. I knew they were the reason I was like this. Even though I really shouldn't blame them, I couldn't help but realize it all started when Demi went into rehab, then a few months later my dad filed for divorce. I was so vulnerable when I ran into Liam at a club, that I didn't realize the type of life he was living. He introduced me into the world of drugs and from then on I have lived in that world." She looked distant, like she wasn't willing to bring herself to see the mess her life have become.

"What does Demi have to do with all this though?" I spotted the sadness in her eyes and put my right arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I called her a few days before her family held the intervention, she seemed fine to me except for the fact that she seemed a little giggly. I knew what she was doing but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. How could my best friend be on drugs, I knew she cut herself and never ate properly but she swore to me that she stopped once her and Joe started dating. I was stupid and believed her little act. I mean you could tell she was getting curvier when you guys started tour. And then couple days later the news broke that she was admitted into a rehab center. I called her and she screamed at me saying it was my fault. She said I should have been a better friend and that is Selena was in my position she would of helped her. She said I was the worst friend ever. After that I just couldn't help but detach myself from anything Demi related. When she got out of rehab her management informed me that we would talk good about each other so that no drama would rise, but other than that she didn't want anything to do with me." I felt my heart break a little when I realized the pain she was going thru. I kissed her head, "She doesn't deserve you Mi. If she did she would realize how your so much more than a great friend. What to know why?" I felt her shrug but nod, "Because you knew what she was going thru and didn't judge her for it. A best friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same. Your just that kind of person, you never judge anyone for their mistakes. Even if those mistakes hurt you." She looked up at me with those beautiful innocent blue gray eyes and spoke, "But I'm not her best friend, Nicky. Selena has always been her best friend and no matter how much it kills me, she always will be. Just like you'll always be my best friend. A good friend will know all your stories and Demi knows all my stories. But a best friend had lived then with you. That's you Nick you lived everything with me and no one could ever replace you. Just like I could never replace Selena. She will always have 10 years worth of memories I will never have with Demi. Just like you have 3 whole years over Demi." She ran a hand thru my short curls and smiled softly. "I guess your right. Maybe it's for the best that your single and ready to quit your life as a pothead." I chuckled as she softly smacked my head with her head.

"Wait how did you know I was single?" She looked at me with curious eyes. "Well I kinda ran into Liam at the store yesterday and he told me that I could have you and that you were a good fuck. So I kinda of, possibly, in a way, gave him a black eye." She looked at me with wide eyes, "Nick! What if he presses charges against you?" I shrugged and said, "I doubt he will, but if he does I'll just buy the court. I'm Nick Gray remember? Plus no one hurts Cinderella and not expect to get a beat down from Prince Charming." I winked at her and smiled as the red invaded her cheeks. "Shut up, I was 16 when I wrote that book." I laughed and kissed her head, "What ever helps you sleep at night, baby." She looked at me with that sparkle that I was oh so familiar with, "Baby?" I nodded and grinned, "I let you go twice and I would be a fool if I let you go a third time. Your mine now, even if you don't want to be mine." I smirked and she giggled, "I don't know if I could date a guy with such a big ego." I tickled her sides and watched as she squirmed under my hands. "Nicholas stop that this moment!" I laughed and pulled her closer, "I love you, Mi." She looked at me and replied, "I love you more than I ever have. I glad I got to write my name in your heart. Just like you did to me." I kissed her, pulled away and said softly, "By the way to me your always gonna be my number one..."

**This story started as a one shot but I realized that I could make a great mini series out of it. Please review and let me know what you think. The movie would likely have Niley facing their families, friends, and fans. Also it would fast forward a year or two to a beautiful miracle for Niley. Again thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm the Boss Bitch Here!

**Chapter 2**

It still amazes me how much things can change in twenty four hours, I never thought my life would change that quickly. I smiled happily as I watched my princess wander around my kitchen cooking breakfast for both of us. She was wearing my tee-shirt that was way to big for her, a pair of yoga pants that fitted her to perfection. She looked beautiful without trying and I couldn't help but sigh happily. It had been three weeks since I got her back, and boy have things changed! She is currently staying at my house since she decided to sell the house that held to many bad memories. I took a emergency vacation, not leaving my house for the past three weeks. We had to turn our phones off because our families and friends have not stopped calling. Maybe it's wrong that we're hiding from them, but can you blame us for trying to stay in our fairytale? Everything has been so perfect for us, we have spent all our time catching up and teasing each other about our mistakes. We looked thru our album and laughed at how silly we looked at the age of fifteen. I snapped out of my trance when I heard her laugh.

"Elvis, stop licking my leg! I'm not going to give you a pancake!" She laughed as he whimpered and laid by her feet. I smiled and said, "He isn't gonna move from there. He is aware that it's only a matter of seconds before you cave and give him a piece." She turned and glared at me, "I don't cave in that easily you know." I smirked and walked over to her, "Funny cause last night, you caved in pretty quickly." I watched as she turned red and laughed when she smacked my chest, "Nick! Shut up cause you were the one that didn't let me sleep!" I chuckled and raised my hands up in surrender. "It's not my fault your so attractive! Plus I didn't hear you complain." She giggled and turned her attention back to the pancakes. "Babe, I'm hungry! I thought you said it would only take 15 minutes and its been 16 already!" She laughed and shook her head before ordering me to grab two plates. By the time I turned back to face her Elvis was already half way thru with his pancake. I chuckled, "I thought you didn't cave in that quickly?" She shrugged, "I dropped it. Oops! My bad." I raised my eyebrow but she just ignored it. I placed the two plates in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "Baby, I'm starving! Come on just let me eat some already." I whined. She giggled, "Here you big cry baby." I quickly sat down on the stool by the island and started eating. I moaned, "Oh lord these are delicious. I think I just fell more in love with you." She laughed and sat down on my lap with her own plate. "Wow, know I wonder how much you loved me in the first place."

Five pancakes later and I started to get bored of just sitting there eating. I turned to Miley and saw her feed Elvis bits of pancake, "Babe, your gonna spoil him and then he is just going to want to eat house food not his dog food." Miley giggled and pet his head before turning around in my lap, straddling me. "Well then that will be my problem not yours! Face it dude, he has always loved me more." She wrapped her arms loosely around my neck, as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. "Even thought that is most likely true, it isn't healthy for him to be eating all that food." She grinned, "But I want him to get fat like Ziggy! I miss her but she was to dangerous to have around." I kissed her and slowly moved down from her lips to her neck. It didn't take long for me to find a spot that I had not mark and slowly started sucking on it. She moaned, "Nicky, stop I have enough hickeys to hide as it is. Plus I can't hide it with my hair anymore." I chuckled and pulled away, pecking her lips, "The first two were an accident!" I went back to attacking her lips with my own. Things got pretty heated, and by that I mean my hand roamed her body and her hands traced my abs.

A scream was heard through out the kitchen, Miley jumped out of my lap and fell onto the floor bumping her head on the metal stool. I turned eyes to the entrance of the kitchen where my shocked brother and his girlfriend stood starring at us with wide eyes. Once Miley moaned in pain I immediately turned and helped her off the floor, "You okay, Mi?" I asked concerned. She nodded, "Yea, it wasn't that much of a pain, it was just the sudden scare." She turned to look at Joe and Blanca with nervous eyes, making me turn also. "Hey guys, weren't you guys in Africa?" Joe smirked and nodded, "We were but we had to come after Kevin called us and said you had disappeared on an emergency vacation and that he need help in the studio. So we got here two nights ago and since I didn't go grocery shopping we came to steal your food, but I guess your on bedroom vacation." Both Joe and Blanca burst out laughing when Miley and I turned red. "I think I'm going to go change and get more presentable for our unexpected guest." I nodded and Joe chuckled, "Add a bit of makeup to cover those bruises since we have a family lunch we have to attend." Miley blushed and hid her face in my face as I wrapped her arms around my waist. "Joe, we haven't officially decided how we are going to tell our families. Or anyone else for that matter." He shrugged and moved into the kitchen serving himself a pancake, "Simple you want into the lunch holding hands, Mom and Dani will be thrilled to have Miley back into the family and make plans to have a girl day. Dad will be overjoyed that he got his Daddy's girl back and Kevin will be happy that he has his side kick that helps him plan his stupid pranks. Frankie will be happy to have his video game partner again and I am happy that I will have the focus off of Blanca. Since Dani's pregnancy announcement has already faded. You guys see everything will be just fine!" Miley looked at Joe in disgust, "Dude chew with you mouth closed. You have yet to learn manners huh?" I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "It's Joe, babe. He is unteachable." She giggled and nodded before turning to Blanca, "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Miley. Pleasure to meet you." She hugged her and Blanca just stood there star struck. "Umm Joe, I think there is something wrong with your girlfriend." Joe laughed and said, "She is star struck. She has always been a fan of you Miles. The first question she asked me was if I still talked to Miley Cyrus." Miley giggled and turned to Blanca, "Your a model right?" Blanca nodded and said, "Yea and your a singer but I already knew that. Oh my god I sound like a stalker." Miley laughed and said, "We all have our stalker moments. You should of seen me when I met Brad Pitt. That man is a god!" I turned and looked at her with my eyebrows raised. Miley rolled her eyes, "Sorry babe, but if Brad were to walk through that door right now, we would be so over." Blanca and Joe laughed and Miley kissed my cheek giggling. "Anyway Blanca, since your a model you must be a great fashion adviser, so your gonna have to pick an outfit for me to wear. Oh! And help me cover up my neck. Since Nick over here doesn't know the meaning of no!" I smirked and said, "It was an accident! Plus I didn't hear you complain!" She rolled her eyes and dragged Blanca upstairs to get ready.

Miley began to fidget as we pulled up to my parent's California estate. "What if they don't approve, Nick? I don't want to stand in the way of you and your family." I chuckled and got out of the car to open the door for her, "Mi, like Joe said you have always been Mom and Dad's favorite. They will be thrilled to have you back." I kissed her hand. "To have us back together, will be their greatest joy. Now stop doubting yourself and let's get in their and eat that Italian food you love!" She smiled and practically ran up the driveway. I caught up with her and open the door, "Mom! Dad! I got a surprise for you guys!" I grabbed a hold of her hand and smiled down at her. "Ready?" She nodded and I lightly kissed her lips with my own, which I let linger a bit more than necessary. "Oh my. Please tell me I'm not dreaming?" My mom said from the doorway where she was leaning against my dad, who I might mention was grinning like a clown. Miley smiled and giggled, "Well I wouldn't like to get on your bad side today. So I will tell you that I'm actually here and I missed you!" She rushed into my dad's arms and cuddled up to his chest as he kissed her head. My mom got teary at the sight and as the Momma's boy I am, I opened my arms and she smiled giving me a warm motherly hug. "I'm glad I have all my favorite daughter-in-laws back. Thank you for completing my family son." She whispered looking at my girlfriend and father laughing while walking into the kitchen.

That day in the backyard, as I looked around the table where everyone was laughing and smiling, I realized Miley was the missing piece to our family. She brought out the best in everyone and made us all get closer. The seriousness and formality of our usual family lunches were gone. They were replace with playful teasing and friendly competition. My brothers were teasing us about our "lovely dovey" moments that we shared. Danielle seemed thrilled that she had someone who she was closed with in LA. Her family was located in New Jersey, and she had to move out here since it was easier to promote and work on our album. Blanca was glad that she fits in with Miley, since Dani was more laid back and shy total opposite from her. Mom and Dad laughed at all the stupid jokes that were told. Dani and Blanca laughed at all the hilarious stories we told. I couldn't help think this is what I want the rest of my life to be like. All my family gathered around every Sunday, my sister-in-laws gossiping with my girlfriend, my brothers and I joking around, and my parents laughing and smiling.

That night we all decided to stay at my parents household and spend the night watching at home movies. Miley and I cuddled up in the one of the loveseats, with Frankie by our feet. While we were watching a home movie, in which I might add, I was singing with a toy microphone shirtless and chubby, Kevin cleared his throat to grab our attention. "So we had something to tell you, but since Miley like always stole the attention." He teased and winked at my girl, "We totally forgot. We actually wanted to let everyone one know that in 7 months and 2 weeks, we will be having a mini Jonas to gush over!" Miley jumped up and ran over to Dani, "Oh my god! Congratulations you guys! I have been waiting for you guys to have a little rug-rat! Finally I get a nephew to spoil. We have to go shopping, Dani. And Blanca can come help us decorate the nursery and playroom. Ah! I can't wait!" We all laughed at her reaction. Dani giggled and looked at Kevin, "See why couldn't you react like this, instead of fainting!" I doubled over in laughter and teased, "You fainted, man? Wow and I thought Joe was the girl out of all of us. But man you proved me wrong." Miley smirked and said, "Like you can talk you took and hour and a half to get your hair perfect." Everyone laughed as I playfully glared at her. "Congrats guys. Now I can bet that your having a girl. A thousand dollars that they will have a girl." Joe spoke and grinned edging me on, "I have to bet on a girl too since Kevin has a strong girly side." Miley laughed and evilly spoke, "Keep dreaming guys, Dani is so having a boy! Five-thousand and if I win you both have to perform in a dress and make up down at your concert." Joe and I looked at each other and gulped. Miley had always won all the bets, but if we backed down she would call us a bunch of wimps. So we did the only thing we could. We shook on it. Lord help us and give us a niece.

Later that night, my parents and Frankie had gone up to bed, leaving us in the living room watching movies. Joe broke the silence and asked, "Hey Smiley?" She looked over at him and said, "Yea Joey?" Joe looked down before looking at her, "I just wanted you to know even if Demi turned you against me. I never meant to hurt her. She was just so controlling and paranoid as a girlfriend, I couldn't deal with it. I did love her, I really did but I couldn't stand her bitchiness any more. I know she is your best friend but I honestly would appreciate if you tried not to involve us in awkward situations." Miley's eyes filled with pain but she quickly composed herself, "Demi is a special human. She isn't a bitch, she's just controlling." Anger filled my veins, how come she still defend her after Demi kicked to her to the side. "Miley, we both know she is a bitch. Heck you should be the one cussing her out after what she has put you through!" Miley looked down, "She is just protecting herself, that's all." Kevin spoke with a confused tone, "What are you guys talking about?" Miley signed and began filling everyone in on the whole Demi topic.

Joe and Kevin shook their head trying to soak in the new side of our so called "best friend", "That's hard to believe but it makes since at the same time. It explains why you guys haven't been seen in public these last few years." Joe shrugged and said, "I just wished I could tell her what a great best friend she lost. I know what it's like to see you all happy with your other friends. And let me tell you it really does suck, Smile." Miley smiled softly and said, "I know, that's why this time I'm not gonna let anyone else that my place. I'm the favorite Jonas girlfriend, and Jonas best friend. And I'm also gonna be the favorite Jonas auntie. Sorry Blanca, but you should not complit with me on this. Cause let's face it I'm the boss bitch here. I'm always number one." She giggled and winked at me, making me laugh a peck her soft, gentle lips.

**Sorry for updating so late. I'm just so busy with school. Thanks so so so so much to everyone who review! This one is for you all! Please review sincerely. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Real Talk

**Chapter 3**

_**"**__As we grown up we don't lose friends, we just learn who the real ones are."_

Three months of living together and informing our families about our reconciliation, we decided it would be best to have a fresh start, in a new home, to both of us. I looked to the right and out the window where I saw my childhood city passing by. We had decided to move with the rest of my family to New Jersey. Miley and me had purchased a home down the road from Kevin and Dani. Two blocks down from my parents home and a thirty minute drive from Joe and Blanca's penthouse. I had just finished doing to interview with my brothers and we were on our way home to our beautiful girls. Dani was now five months pregnant and extremely hormonal, you know the typical pregnant women. Blanca and Miley had practically become sisters, spa days, shopping days and secretly were planning Dani's baby shower. Everything she would have done with her now ex-best friend.

Miley hasn't really talked about Demi since the night at my parents home in LA, but I know she's still hurting. When she sees interviews where Demi talks about loving Selena, or where she said her real friends aren't famous. She hates that she can't just call her up in the middle of the night and plan a sleepover 5 minutes later. Blanca is a good distraction though, especially last week. August 20 was a day we all just sat at home trying to convince Miles to go out, with no success might I add. It was Demi's twenty-first birthday and 4 years ago they had planned to go to Las Vegas and celebrate together. Miley held tightly to her phone all day debating if she should call her, but not having the courage to. The following day she went back to the regular Smiley and spent the day with Dani and Dina, Kevin's sister-in-law.

I jumped out the car as we pulled up to Kevin and Dani's driveway. Miley had stayed with Dani, since she didn't feel while and Kevin didn't want her alone, Miley offered to stay with her. We found them in the nursery painting the wall a light blue color. "Hey girls! We're home," I said as I walked over to Miley and pecked her lips. She smiled, "How was the meeting?" I shrugged, "It went well but I feel like the album is still missing something. It's so frustrating because they fans are starting to get impatient with us." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled softly and rubbed my back, "Babe, you have to make this album how you want it. Don't worry about it taking weeks or years, it will be ready when it's ready. Your fans will understand and love it either way." She pecked my lips softly and smiled up at me. Just like every other time, she left my in complete awe and mesmerized.

"Aww! You two are the cutest thing I have ever seen." Dani giggled at her husband outburst, "Come on Kev, stop being so impolite and give them a break. Don't be such a Joe." Kevin laughed, "Dani I think you spent too much time with Miles. Maybe she isn't the best pregnant sitter." Miley stuck her tongue out, "At least I helped her paint your sons room!" Yup you heard right, the Jonas boy streak has remained unbroken. Dani is expecting a baby boy, which means utter humiliation for Joe and myself. Miley rubbed it in our faces when she found out and nicknamed him already. She explained that he would be spoiled to death by her, so she calls him Miley's Rich Boy. My R.B for short. Dani laughed at the nicknamed and Kevin scowled her about how spoiling our nephew would cause him problems in the future. Let's just say he realized was not changing when she went out and bought him a Louis Vuitton baby bag.

"Alright Dani, as much as I would love to stay the night, we need to go home and get some rest for that meeting with our managers tomorrow." We said our goodbyes and began the walk down the road holding hands. "Hey babe?" I said as I swung our hands between us. "Yea?" She looked at me, "What do you think of a trip to the Bahamas with Joe and Blanca?" She beamed up at me and nodded, "That would be awesome! We could go to the beach and scuba dive. Swim with the dolphins and go out to romantic dinners at night." I laughed and nodded, "Joe asked if we wanted to go this weekend, since Blanca goes back to work next week. So he wants her to relax one last time." Miley smirked and laughed, "I'm sure shopping could work as well, knowing Blanca, she might need a few thousand dollars though." Miley giggled and sighed as we walked up our driveway, "Hey Nick, you know how I said we should stay private about our relationship?" I looked down at her and smirk, "Yea baby? What about it?" She smiled softly and spoke as we walked into our two-story, 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom, and 2 living room house. "Well Dani gave me a great idea. We can make appearances and go out like a regular couple and not confirm anything. We can just ignore all the dating questions. I'm sure that everyone will figure it out when they see us holding hands and kissing in public." I smiled and kissed her, "I love that idea, baby. So tomorrow we can take the same car and not care when we meet up at the hotel with our managers. Now let's get some dinner and some rest." I kissed her forehead and pulled her into the kitchen and started to help her cook dinner.

The next morning Miley woke me up and told me to get ready for the meeting while she cooked breakfast. "Morning babe! You got to wake up and get ready in an hour. Dani and Kevin are picking us up so we don't caught traffic. I'll go downstairs and make a quick breakfast, so its ready when you go finish. And please don't take thirty minutes on your hair." She giggled and ran out of our bedroom. By the time I got dressed in a black jeans and a gray polo shirt, Miley was downstairs on the phone. "Momma I was thinking of doing it in a garden. Dani isn't into all that tea and cookies stuff. Plus we could decorate it with lots of blue and green balloons like the nursery. It should of be a casual type of event and get together with her closest family and friends. I was gonna stop by Blooming Dales today and get a registry done for her but then I realized maybe I should wait until next week when Dina and Katie get back." I kissed her cheek and mouthed 'Who is it?' "Alright Momma J, I'll see you in a few hours. Love you." She hung up and kissed me, "It was your mom. We have to plan the baby shower early then we thought. They are going to LA for a month or so, since Frankie is doing that movie." I nodded, "Well we could stop by the store and maybe shop around after the meeting. We could even go to the restaurant you wanted to go last week." She squealed and jumped up and down, "Oh god! Yes, I been craving some fondue since Blanca hasn't shut up about it!" I laughed, "While now we can go. So what's for breakfast?" Her eyes went wide and giggled, "Okay I was gonna make pancakes but we don't have batter, and then I was gonna make eggs but that didn't sound good. So were gonna eat oatmeal with toast and strawberries." I laughed and looked as she served the oatmeal and made the toast. God how did I get so lucky?"

As the car pulled up to the hotel Miley and Blanca saw a Starbucks across the street. "Were gonna go buy something. Anyone want anything?" Dani asked for a lemonade and Joe for a plain black coffee. They rushed off and Joe, Kevin, Dani and I walked into the hotel. Our managers, or our parents were standing there waiting for us. "Hey sweetie." My mom spoke as she kissed my cheek and hugged me, "Where's Miley and Blanca?" I chuckled and replied, "There is a Starbucks across the street. You know how they are." Mom smiled and laughed, "Of course I should have figured that out." I nodded and looked around, and I spotted the Monroe family and Demi standing across the room. "Dad, what the hell is going on? And why is Demi here?" Joe, Dani, and Kevin looked over to Demi, who was now walking over to us. Dad sighed, "We just found out that Disney wants you all to do a concert to help bring more views to the channel. Unfortunately it's in your old contacts that you must give a concert for Disney every five years or you could get sued." I shook my head and groaned, "You have got to be kidding me. Why can't they just leave us alone."

Demi smiled and greeted us, "Hey guys! Long time no talk or see for that matter." We all stayed silent as Kevin spoke, "Yea it has been awhile. How you been?" Demi looked at us strangely but responded, "I've been good. Just working on X Factor and hanging out with Selena and Taylor. We should all hang out soon. Just like old times." I rolled my eyes, "Thanks but no thanks. I rather not hang out with snotty fake pop stars." At that moment Selena and Taylor walked out of the evaluator. Joe mumbled, "Oh great here come Barbie number one and Barbie number two." Dani shoot both of us a look as I chuckled at Joe's comment. Selena smiled her perfect smile and spoke, "Hello guys. How are you?" Taylor just glared at Joe as he rolled his eyes, "Fine thanks for asking!" Just as she was out to reply with a witty comment most likely, two laughs filled the lobby.

There were mixed reaction along the room as Miley and Blanca walked over to us. I was silently praying Miley didn't notice the three Barbies, as Joe called them, behind us. I walked towards them with Joe. "Hey baby wanna go walk outside?" I asked and got a strange look from her, "Babe we have a meeting in ten minutes. We can't just leave now." She looked over at Joe and Blanca, who was now staring behind me. Just as Miley was about to look around me, I grabbed her cheek and kissed her passionately. She melted into me and pulled away a few moments later. "Okay as much as I loved that kiss. What is going on?" I sighed and leaned my forehead against hers, "Your gonna be fine. You don't need her anymore. She can try as hard as she wants to, but your always been our number one understood. I love you don't forget that, ever." I kissed her on last time, before moving to the side and let her see the three barbies standing there, shocked at our public display of affection. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her hair, before whispering, "You have us right here, and we love you. I love you, princess."

She relaxed a bit and then took a deep breath. "I love you, I guess we should go over there huh?" I sighed but nodded. I looked over at Blanca and mouthed 'help her, please'. She nodded and spoke up, "Come on doll, let's show those mannequins who run this place. You're the boss bitch here, remember?" Miley smiled softly, "Thanks doll. Lets go and give Dani and baby Jonas their lemonade." I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers together. We walked over to where everyone else was standing, Miley pulled her hand away and handed the lemonade to Dani, "Here you go Dani. Sorry we took so long. You know how Blanca is when it comes to choosing coffee." Dani giggled and nodded understanding. "Of course, at least she didn't order something that wasn't on the menu like last time." Miley couldn't help but giggle and look at Blanca. "Okay it's not my fault I wanted pumpkin spice latte in the middle of summer, plus they usually have some!" They laughed until Taylor cleared her throat. Blanca looked at her and rolled her eyes, "We know your there, no need to get our attention."

Miley looked at Blanca and shot her a warning glare, before turning to look at the three girls, "Hello Taylor, Selena, Demi... How are you?" She greeted them politely. "Hey Mile! It's been so long since I seem you! Why haven't you called?" Demi exclaimed as she hugged Miley. That right there was the last straw! How could she continue acting like nothing was wrong. I was about to speak up, when Blanca beat me to the punch. "Okay fake Barbie. You can quit the best friend act. We all know how much of an ungrateful bitch you really are. Let's be real here, no one likes you anymore!" Blanca exclaimed with a red face. Demi stood there shocked but recovered quickly, "And who asked you to speak up. Your no one but a wanna be model. Joe's probably with you because the sex is good." Oh no she didn't. At this point Joe got involved and chuckled sarcastically, "Oh please. First of all it's none of your business why we're together. Second of all, you're not so innocent either. Do you want me to tell everyone how you got to be friends with Miley in the first place? I'm sure everyone would like to know how you got into Miley's life." Demi stiffened at the words that poured out of Joe's mouth, just like the rest of all.

Miley looked at Joe with curious eyes, "What are you talking about Joe?" She looked at Joe and Demi expectantly but only got silence. "One of you better start talking before I get impatient!" Demi looked at Miley with an apologetic, teary eyes. "I think this isn't the place to discuss the topic." The Disney executive walked up to us and spoke furiously, "It is certainly not. Now why don't we go into the meeting room and discuss the plans for the concert next week." We all nodded and walked into the room and took a seat. As I pulled out a chair for Miley, I whispered, "It's okay. I'm sure it isn't that big of a deal princess." I kissed her head and sat next to her.

"Well I see that things have not changed. They have gotten worst if anything. But do I care? No. All I care is that in next weeks concert you all behave and act like the best of friends. First on the agenda I have the schedule in which you will perform. Selena you will open the show with two songs. Demi you will follow with two of your own songs, and then sing Make A Wave with the Jonas. They will perform 4 four songs and then sing Before the Storm with Miley. Who will sing six songs and then you will all join her on stage for Send it On. Taylor will be hosting the event along with Justin Bieber, who couldn't be here today. You will all then have a meet and greet at 6pm. And attend the after party at 9pm. Understood?" We all nodded forcefully. "Any questions?" Joe raised his hand and spoke, "Do we have to keep our act onstage as well? Because I really don't want to act friendly towards fakes." Matt, the executive, sighed frustrated, "Yes! Please all we ask is for one day of peaceful friendships. Also if you will have you partner there, we ask no inappropriate public display of affection." Joe chuckled and looked at me and Miley. "Blanca and I will have no problem but Niley over there might." I glared at him, "Shut it Joseph. Like you and Blanca were any better when you guys started dating!" Miley, Kevin and Dani laughed at my comeback as Blanca blushed. Matt chuckled, "Alright sound check is next Friday starting at 7pm with Selena. Each act has a 30 minute sound check before the photo shoot at 9pm. That's all for day, any details need will be sent to your managers during the week. Thank you for coming and see you Friday. Oh and feel free to use this room to discuss any unsolved issues. You have until an hour before you need to leave." He said as he left the room with all the other business men.

Demi looked over at Miley and sighed, "I guess I should explain huh?" Miley nodded and looked at her emotionless. "It was in June of 2009. After I attended the Hannah Montana the movie premieres. I went over to your house one day and no one was home but Trace. I was trying to be your best friend and what better way then to date your brother right? We had sex and then dated for a month. I lied and said that I needed you and you fell into my trap. I regret it okay? I realized later that I didn't need to do that your would be friends with me anyhow. I'm sorry I lied and used you to get more fame. That's why after I left rehab, I realized that I didn't deserve you as a friend and kicked you to the curb. I'm so so sorry. I would take it all back if I could." Demi let some tears fall as she looked at Miley's glassy eyes. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry into my chest. I whispered my love into her ears and rubbed her back as her body shook with sobs.

Demi stood and walked over to our side of the table only to be stopped by Blanca and Dani. Dani spoke in a stern, harsh tone, "I think you done enough. Leave her alone. Nick's got it." Blanca stared at her for a few moments, before speaking. "You really, truly, don't deserve her. You will never know how much pain she went thru crying over you. Never has she let us talk low of you. Never has she forgot any special date that you are involved in. On your birthday she stayed in and looked at your photo album. When you released your new album, she pre-order it. Never has she tried to let you down and yet you didn't give a shit. You were out spending time with your "best friend" but guess what? That best friend is just like you. Fake and useless. She leave you in the dust if you make the wrong move. Selena will always pick Taylor over you now. Why? Because you're not perfect, unlike Taylor. Just how you picked Selena over Miley. I hope it hurts when you cry yourself to sleep after someone calls you drunk at night and tells you your aren't good enough to be Miley's friend." Demi looked at Blanca with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

This time it was me who responded, "Why don't you ask that blonde bimbo other there?" I nodded my head to Taylor who was now looking down. Demi turned to Taylor, "Tay, what is she talking about?" Taylor stayed quiet. I rolled my eyes and spoke up, "She called her and told her how no one loved her because she was a pothead. How you would always pick Selena over her. I had to pick up the mess she caused. But I thank you Taylor, because I wouldn't have gotten my girl back if you hadn't made that phone call." I stood up and pulled Miley with me. "Now you will have to excuse us, we have better places to be. Come on guys, let's go." Miley wiped her tears and looked up. She looked at Demi with a disappointed look on her face and then looked at Blanca and Dani, "Come on, we have to shop for the little guy. We don't have time for this." She said as she picked up her purse and started walking out but stopped halfway. She turned to Taylor, "Thank you. For opening my eyes and letting me see the real story behind you all." She then walked out causing me to smile and follow her.

That was a week ago and so much has changed, for the better. Miley has accepted that she was in denial with Demi's act. She know doesn't wince when someone mentions her name, or brings up something related to her. Trace and her had a long talk and he helped her adjust to the reality of her friendship with Demi. Blanca and Miley are even closer now then they were before, if that is even possible. Now we're put to the ultimate test. The Disney reunion concert. It's 5am and we're in the car on the way to Radio City for sound check. Miley and Dani were fast asleep while Kevin was on the phone with mom and dad. Joe was looking out the window, while Blanca was on her phone. "Hey B? Can I ask you something?" Blanca looked up and nodded, "Do you think she's ready? I don't know what her reaction will be today. What if being around them knocks her down again?" Blanca smiled reassuringly, "Nick stop worrying. She'll be fine. Miles is stronger now, then she's ever been. Don't ever underestimate her Nick. She will surprise you today." I was curious to what she meant, but I didn't ask anything knowing Blanca wasn't gonna say anything.

We had finished sound checks and were having a snack backstage in the lounge area, when Demi came up to us with Taylor and Selena. She looked depressed and lonely, while Taylor looked guilty, and Selena just looked disappointed in both of them. "Can I talk to you Miley? In private?" Miley sat up straight beside me and shook her head, "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They will find out anyway." Demi sighed and nodded, "I know I apologized before but I want to do it again. I'm sorry that I did all that shit to you. Blanca is right you don't deserve it. You have always been to good of a friend to everyone. At some point or another, we all have taken advantage of it, and that's not fair to you. Because you all have done is be the best friend anyone could ask for. I regret taking you for granted, all I want is my best friend back." She spoke with a shaky voice and a rainfall pouring down her face. I knew that would get to Miley, she's a sucker for tears, but boy was I surprised.

Miley stood up and face Demi directly, "I'm sorry but I can't do it. I can't be your best friend because I never was in the first place. Look I'm telling you once and get it thru your head. This is real talk now. I'm ready to move on. I not be sure how but I know I'm tired. I'm tired of hearing the story over and over again. Shit! I'm tired of thinking about this crap... all the time. I just want to be happy. And it would have been great if you could have been there but you can't be. So whatever, right? Look just stop putting up a fake look because it will only hurt you in the end. Don't pretend you care, because actions speak louder than words, Demi. You say you want to be my friend but that's impossible now. Let's be real and admit that you turned out to be just like Selena. You two are meant to be best friends. Me and you are meant to be acquaintances who are civil with each other. Now I know how you treat your friends and to be honest, I don't need your friendship. I rather just leave it all in the past now because you had a chance to do the right thing but you didn't. And because of that now you have to watch me walk away." She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile proudly at her. I stood up and intertwined our hands, and we simply walked away.

We came out clean after five years. Miley was right action speak louder than words and now I realize I had to take a big step. Because now words are not enough. I need to go shopping and get everything planned for the start of our future together, but unknowingly our future together was already created. It would only be a matter of months before it started. You might wanna stick around for the rest of the story. Trust me you'll be surprised.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I have been super busy with school. I'm currently on fall break, so I might update this week again. Also I just figured out that Joe's girlfriend is named Blanda not Blanca, but it's to late to change it all, so oh well. Another thing is I have a story that I was thinking of starting but I'm not sure if it's any good. Please review and tell me what you honestly think. No review is frowned upon. I love feedback! Okay that's all for now. Promise to upload sooner**.


End file.
